Forest fire-Yogi Bear 2
by Sophiemacyd
Summary: This is my version of Yogi Bear 2. When a piece of paper catches on fire in Jellystone ranger smith and his daughter get hurt, they go into hospital, but when Yogi Bear says something about how he is to blame, was the fire an accident or did Yogi Bear set fire to Jellystone.
1. A normal day

Forest Fire!

It was a normal sunny day at Jellystone Park. Yogi Bear and Booboo were asleep in their cave, while ranger smith and his daughter Elle were patrolling the picnic area in the park, to check if Yogi Bear had left any contraptions around, as Ranger Smith knew that Yogi would stop at nothing to at least get a Peanut and Butter jelly sandwich.

Ranger Smith also checked where Rachel was working afterwards, he was hard to admit it but Ranger Smith loved Rachel but didn't know how to show it, he was showed it through singing but that ended up with him embarrassing himself in front of the mayor and the civilians in Jellystone at that time in the park. When he and his daughter Elle arrived at Rachel's camp he noticed a note left by her cooking stove, it said that she had to go to town to collect some supplies as she was low on necessitates. Ranger Smith read her note and put it in his pocket, but the paper soon fell to the ground close to the cooking stove which was turned on...

Ranger Smith then thought to himself isn't it strange that there haven't been any reports of Yogi stealing a picnic today; he knew something was going on as by now he would be saying to Yogi that he shouldn't take people's picnics which he has told him over and over. Elle then said to Ranger Smith "Dad, can I go back to the hut my feet are sore, besides I'm tired as I didn't get much sleep last night from Yogi Bear..." however she couldn't carry on as Ranger Smith interrupted her, "What was Yogi bear doing last night? You better tell me or I will take your phone off you for two weeks!" Elle replied "I actually don't know all I heard was his voice and something about a new version of a machine they once invented that worked but got destroyed somehow" Ranger Smith replied angrily "Why didn't you tell me this before! It may not have been them sleeping in the cave it may have been dummies to think they are sleeping when they may not be!" Elle replied nervously "I didn't know they had made a machine before, besides I thought it was a dream, I was half asleep when I had to get a drink, when I heard Yogi's voice!" Her dad replied saying that she could go back to the hut. Ranger Smith then heard the sound of an engine coming towards a hill in the park and immediately started running, he knew what type of machine Yogi was reinventing, and it was the picnic nabber... However while all this was going on the paper next to the camp stove caught on fire...

Ranger smith soon came to the sight of Yogi about to test run an invention which was very similar but had a few modifications, Smith knew it would crash and stopped Yogi just in time, however another matter rose, he saw smoke coming from Rachel's camp and knew it was a fire. Moreover, another matter came into his mind where was Elle...?

Well, Elle started crying about how her dad had told her off while she was walking to the hut, she then stopped as she smelt something unusual. She thought she smelt smoke but thought she was imagining to herself, then she looked back across the distance she saw smoke and possible fire coming towards her... She decided to run to the hut and from there to the entrance of the park, but as soon as she started running in the right direction, she stopped and thought if she was going the right way or not, she then got blinded by the smoke, it was pouring around her, she started coughing erratically, she was scared...

Ranger Smith, Yogi Bear and Booboo, then ran back to the hut and while he was running he tried to phone his daughter but she wasn't picking up, he started to get worried. By the time they all got to the hut they found Rachel and Ranger Jones who had gone to town to help her with her shopping, as soon as they got there Ranger Smith asked "Is Elle here?" Rachel and Ranger Jones both replied "No". Rachel asked why and Ranger Smith replied anxiously "I think she's still out in the forest, lost, and there is a forest fire here in Jellystone Park!" Ranger Jones replied coolly, "I'll call the fire department and paramedics to come stat, not meaning to worry you but Elle could get hurt, it is a forest fire you know" Ranger Smith then said angrily "that's not helping Jones!" "Besides we have to get out of here otherwise we may become trapped and get injured!" Booboo then asked concerned "But what about Elle, will she be alright Mr Ranger?" Ranger Smith replied "I don't know Booboo, I don't know!" However, he heard a distance scream and tried to run, but Rachel stopped him and said "Don't go, there's too much smoke you will Die" Ranger Smith struggled out of Rachel's grasp and carried on, at that exact minute they heard the Paramedics, Police and Fire department arrive, ready to go into action.

Elle, who had no idea where she was going, suddenly fell over a branch and tumbled down, and her left leg smashed against a rock at the bottom, breaking it and causing her to scream in pain. She then almost lost consciousness from smoke inhalation tried look around even though her leg hurt so much, and saw flames in the distance behind her, creeping up, she then saw blackness as she fainted, but she too heard the Paramedics, Police and Fire departments signals that they were here to at least help here, but they got further away.

Ranger Smith was running towards where he heard that scream and suddenly tripped over something, he looked down and touched it and realised it was Elle's broken leg against a rock. Ranger Smith got up and picked Elle up, and then felt something weird with her leg, he then noticed that something hard had split in two, he realised it was Elle's leg, broken. Smith then heard sirens and went towards them, and they became louder, he then screamed at the top of his lungs "HELP!" "Someone HELP me, PLEASE!" Then he saw figures, and realised they were fireman, but unfortunately the Ranger, as too like his daughter, tripped and fell, but this time hurting his chest a lot, he too cried in pain and then fainted from the smoke inhalation, the next thing he knew he heard voices of fireman, paramedics and Rachel, speaking to him.

The next morning, Ranger Smith woke up to find himself in a hospital bed, he then looked around and saw Rachel sat next, he then felt pain in his chest, and looked at bandages on his chest wrapped around it. He tried to sit up, but winced in pain. Rachel immediately woke up and saw Ranger Smith trying to sit up, and said to him that that wasn't a good idea as he had broken three ribs. She then asked "How do you feel?" Ranger Smith then replied "very saw" He then asked nervously "Where's Elle?" Rachel replied "she's in the hospital too, she has a broken leg" Ranger Smith then tried to get out of bed, but laid back down wincing in a lot of pain, asking when he could see her. Rachel replied, "soon", but actually Rachel didn't know when he could see Elle, as Elle was in a coma. Smith could see it in her eyes, something was wrong, he then asked "tell me the truth" Rachel replied saying calmly "the doctors say she is in a deep sleep" she then began to rub his hand to try and calm him down. Smith calmed down, and at that point a doctor came in and checked smith's breathing, and said that he could be discharged, the next day.

The next day, Ranger Smith was about to leave when the doctor came in and announced that Elle had woken up and was asking for him, Smith then immediately went with the doctor to Elle's room and Smith quietly walked in. He saw his daughter with her left leg in a plaster cast, and a bandage on her head and wrist. He sat down and then she Elle started to wake up from her coma. She then spoke to him "Dad?" Smith replied "Yes, hey champ, how you feel?" Elle replied "My leg aches" He replied "I know it does, but you will be better soon I promise you will, ok, the doctors and nurses will be taking very good care of you" Elle then asked "Dad, what happened?" Smith then said to his daughter "Well there was a fire, and you got lost and you fell and broke your leg and then I tried to save you" Elle then questioned by saying "What do you mean you tried?" Smith then said "Well I fell over you and broke three ribs" Elle, then replied "Oh well your better now otherwise you would be in a hospital gown like me" She continued "When can I go home Dad?" Smith replied "I don't know but why don't we ask the doctor, he's coming in right now" The doctor a fairly tall man told the father and daughter that Elle could go home in a week and a couple of days, as she has to have surgery so the pins can be taken out so that the bone will grow back correctly.

A few days later, Elle was prepped for surgery; Smith accompanied her right up to when she was put to sleep with anaesthetic. Smith waited 2 hours and 30minutes exactly and the doctor then said that Elle was out of surgery and it was successful and he could see her. Smith went to his daughters room and fell asleep until she woke up a couple of hours later groaning in pain from her leg being sore from the pins just being removed from her leg, this woke up smith too, and comforted her by saying "hey sleepy head" Elle's reply was "when can I get out of here, I want to go back home with you, Dad" Smiths reply was, I don't know maybe a couple of days, besides you are bed bound for a couple of days when we get home, you have to rest your leg" Elle replied "Why?" Smith replied "Because your leg has to heal properly so it has to be elevated properly, and you will be exhausted from the pills you have to take so you will need somewhere comfortable to sleep" Elle saw the point, and then tried to sit up, but Smith pushed her down saying "Remember you have to keep that leg properly elevated, or it will heel slower" Elle then asked "What happened to Jellystone Park?" "Are Yogi, booboo, Rachel and Ranger Jones fine?" Her father's response was a gesture at the door and there stood Rachel and Ranger Jones. Elle then whispered to her father "Please tell me Ranger Jones isn't head ranger as of you being away?" Her father relied "Unfortunately yes he is, don't worry I'll be back to head ranger, besides Rachel will keep the park in order" Rachel and Ranger Jones greeted Elle and Ranger Smith and reported that only a small part of Jellystone actually caught on fire and that the cause of the fire was a bit of paper catching on fire from her camping stove, Elle then asked how did the piece of paper get to the camping stove, her dad had put it in his pocket. Ranger Smiths response was "the piece of paper must have fallen out of my pocket while we started walking towards Yogi and Booboos new Picnic nabber machine. Rachel then said that Yogi and Booboo miss Ranger Smith and Elle a lot, and blames them for the fire which was an accident. Ranger Smith then said "they can't blame themselves for a fire that was an accident" Rachel replied "I know"...

A couple of days later Elle and Ranger Smith were at home, both were asleep as they had both taken pills for their injuries, Elle for her broken leg and Ranger Smith for his three broken ribs, everything was peaceful until Yogi Bear entered the apartment... Yogi Bear and booboo entered Ranger Smiths apartment quietly, Booboo had objected to them walking in and instead ringing the doorbell; they went into Elle's room where Ranger Smith and Elle were sleeping booboo told Yogi to wake Mr ranger up quietly so not to disturb Elle. Yogi ignored booboo and instead accidently sat on Elle's leg that was broken, Elle woke up and groaned in pain, Ranger smith immediately woke up and thought his daughter had tried to get up as she had wanted to go out, but wasn't allowed to. Elle said angrily "Yogi!" Ranger Smith then looked at Yogi and Booboo and told them to go into the living room. He then attended Elle who was still groaning, the plaster had cracked luckily Yogi's weight hadn't broken her leg again. He then gave Elle some pain killers and comforted her back to sleep and shut the door and went into the living room and then asked Yogi and Booboo, "How did you get in to my apartment?" "Nether the less why sit on Elle's leg especially when it is broken and is in a cast that now has a crack in it?" Yogi replied "sorry Mr. Ranger but firstly your door was unlocked, secondly I didn't know Elle could talk" Booboo then added "I objected to this, but Yogi wouldn't listen he carried on" Ranger Smith replied "Very well then, but don't dare go into my apartment ever again without knocking or ringing the doorbell, okay?" "Okay" Yogi and Booboo replied.


	2. Who dunnit?

Who dunit?

After, the fire that burnt part of Jellystone, Ranger Smith and his daughter Elle got injured. However, after returning to Jellystone Yogi claimed he was the cause of the fire and now Booboo has to answer questions, who set fire to Jellystone, Yogi, or someone less suspicious?

"Booboo, what was Yogi talking about?" asked Ranger Smith sternly to the young bear in front of him. Booboo replied, "Well, you see Yogi and I were going to visit Rachel at her camp to see if she needed help, but she wasn't there so we went back to our cave" Ranger Smith then said "However, that's not all is it Booboo?" Booboo went red in the face and ran out of the room, Ranger Smith tried to stop him but Elle stopped Smith and said "Dad, there's not much point in asking Booboo, you know how anxious he gets when talking to you" Ranger Smith agreed with his daughter, "Yes, but we have to find out the truth as you could have gotten seriously injured or have died" Elle replied "Yes, but still you shouldn't be hard on suspects, besides would yogi really want to set Jellystone on fire?" Ranger Smith replied "He wouldn't as there would be less picnic baskets to steal, but he's a suspect, you heard what he said, he said run for it we have been caught, how obvious does that make him a prime suspect?" Elle replied "quite obvious, but we have to find out from Yogi, I mean it's not that booboo still has that camera in his boe tie anymore, does he?" Ranger Smith exclaimed with excitement, "that's it, you did it Elle, we will know if Yogi did set the fire or not by looking at the footage on Booboo's boe tie!" Elle replied uncertain, "so then how are we gonna get the footage if booboo ran off with his boe tie on him?" Ranger Smith replied, "I thought if it was possible then I switched his boe ties without him knowing" Elle said excitingly "Great, get the footage loaded!" Ranger Smith replied "I don't know how to?" in an embarrassed voice. Elle then said "how about I try, I may be able to get it up even though I only got a C in ICT" Ranger Smith looked up "You got a C! Let's talk about it later, but lets' get that footage onto my laptop quick!" Elle then coughed, "if you haven't noticed I'm on crutches, therefore not able to move much!" Ranger smith then said "here I'll put the laptop on your lap, and then you will be able to get the footage up, hopefully!" Elle got Booboo's boe tie and took out the camera and the data chip and put into the computer, soon a whole bunch of files came up. "Which one do I choose?" Ranger Smith said anyone that looks like it is something to do with bears that can talk or just Jellystone, I don't know!?" Elle clicked a file that said special bear project, and then came up different video's, she looked at the dates and clicked on the video that had that day's date and the recent time, and opened it. Immediately a video came up, and then they clicked play...

The video shoed Booboo and Yogi walking to Rachel's camp and Ranger smith rewound it as he saw yogi suddenly kick a stone at Rachel's camping stove and then saw the camping stove turn on. Ranger Smith immediately stopped the video and then said, "it was an accident, an accident caused by Yogi" Elle replied "Is Yogi or Booboo in trouble or not dad?" Smith turned round and said "I don't know" Just then there was a tap on the door it was Rachel, Smith immediately opened it and told her everything, Rachel then said "well I just talked to Booboo and Yogi and they said they had no idea that my camping stove was on when they left "Ranger Smith said "So it was an accident, but that was what the evidence says, so they are both in the all clear, that means there is no investigation by me, but the firemen may still be investigating...?" Rachel said "why don't you confront Yogi and Booboo, while I stay here with Elle, you can say the fire wasn't their fault" And with that Ranger Smith went to find Yogi and Booboo.


	3. Yogi's confession

Yogi's confession

Ranger Smith went up to Yogi and Booboo's cave and knocked on the wall, "Yogi can I come in?" Yogi replied "Who is it?" Ranger smith said "it's me, Ranger Smith" Yogi shouted "Yogi isn't here nor is Booboo it's their housekeeper, Wendy" Ranger Smith then said "Yogi I know it's you! Come out we know the fire was an accident but we have to know why you decided to kick a stone" Yogi walked out slowly and said "Well, there is this bear called Daniel and he terrorises bear families so I was infuriated that he was bullying bears so I kicked a stone while walking as he makes me angry!" Ranger Smith then said concerned "Yogi who's this Daniel is he a camper or another bear?" Yogi replied "Why he's a human sir who claims to be a ranger here yet I don't see a badge or uniform he should wear" Ranger Smith inquired "So, where does this Daniel live?" Yogi replied "I do not know but he says about a camp on the side of the river near the waterfall" Ranger Smith then said "Right, you and me are going to stop this Daniel and make sure he gets thrown out of Jellystone, come on Yogi"


	4. who is Daniel?

Who is Daniel?

When Ranger Smith and Yogi arrived at the so called Daniel's camp they saw a tent and a fire, "Daniel come on out!" ranger Smith shouted. "Who are you?" Daniel said when he came out of his tent, Ranger Smith replied "I'm Ranger Smith, an actual ranger unlike you who apparently is abusing bears, physically by terrorising them" Daniel then said "I'm not abusing bears by terrorising them, your bear there keeps stealing my food and I saw him throw a stone at a camping stove" Ranger Smith then said "So wait... you are not terrorising bears, then why would Yogi lie?" Daniel then said "I have no idea but I'm leaving Jellystone today" Ranger Smith then said "Yogi, can I speak to you in private please?!" Yogi replied "sure!" Ranger Smith then said "why is Daniel saying you threw a rock at the camping stove?" Yogi replied "I have no idea, but what did the camera footage show?" Ranger smith then said "You kicking a stone at the camping stove" Yogi replied "Yes it did, but I did because I was mad at Daniel" Ranger Smith turned round and said to Daniel "So then you say you are not terrorising bears yet Yogi claims he sees you terrorising a mother bear and her cub for food?" Daniel made a move to run , but Ranger Smith grabbed his shoulder before he could get away and so Daniel was marched to the rangers station, and was told to sit down, then he got questioned by Ranger Smith.

"Why did you terrorise the bears here?" Ranger Smith said sternly. Daniel replied "Because there slobs and I hate bears, and besides I came here to poach which is okay as you can poach wild bears which they are!" Ranger Smith then shouted angrily "When have you ever been able to poach wild bears, it's illegal, I'm handing you to the police!" Daniel stood up and was about to punch Ranger Smith when Rachel kicked him in the crutch, "don't you dare punch my man!" Rachel exclaimed. She then surprisingly kissed him, "Wow!" Ranger Smith then said. Ranger Smith then kissed her again, and Rachel and him then kept on kissing until Elle barged in and exclaimed "Dad what on earth are you doing?" Tears swelled up in her eyes and she hopped off on her crutches. "Elle!" Rachel grabbed his arm, "Call the police, so Daniel can leave" she then leaned in and kissed him.

The police then arrived and Daniel was taken away protesting, the bear abuser was caught. Rachel then said to Ranger smith "so the great fire mystery is over?", "Yes, I believe it is" Ranger Smith replied.


	5. Elle's dreeam

Elle's dream

Rachel grabbed Ranger Smiths hand and pulled him inside the rangers hut and began to kiss him repeatedly, she then said "I love you!" Ranger Smith then said "Rachel I love you, but I haven't been able to say it!" Rachel then said "why don't we go to my flat?" "Okay" replied Ranger Smith.

When they both arrived at Rachel's flat, Rachel dragged Ranger smith to her bedroom, she then said "Take your clothes off!" "Why?" Ranger Smith said. "The truth is since I met you I have wanted you to blow me, so have sex with me as well I thought it would be fun" Ranger Smith took his clothes off and Rachel took hers off, then they both stared and climbed onto the bed, Ranger smith and Rachel kissed for five minutes. Rachel then said "Put your penis in me and blow your seed into me!" Ranger Smith then said wait let me load up, and he did so and he felt his penis fill up as it erected. He then aliened it up and shoved it in Rachel quickly penetrating her walls, she screamed in pain. Rachel smith and her both moaned in pain Ranger /Smith got on top of her and thrusted back and forth, seed building up in his shaft, he then exploded in her and she screamed. "Won't I get pregnant?" ranger Smith "Hopefully not, but I don't care about Elle. They then carried on having sex throughout the day both moaning, but they soon stopped as Ranger Smith said his penis started to hurt and his penis had began to swell up from thrusting too much.

Elle then woke up, she was next to yogi's cave and had dreamt everything mentioned, I have to get Dad back she thought but she struggled to get up as she had to be helped as the plaster on her leg was heavy, she was stuck...


	6. A Family's Bond

A Family's bond

Ranger Smith had quickly ran out and shouted "Elle, Elle, honey come back it wasn't anything, Elle" Tears swelled up, "Why did I fall into the trap?!" He began running towards the lake as he knew Elle would probably go there...

Elle had fallen asleep crying to herself, why did she go back to her dad when she was living with her mum perfectly, but she then woke up as she heard shouting, it was her dad shouting for her, she tried to get but winced as it still hurt to get up sometimes so she decided to go into Yogis cave by but shuffling, she then saw Yogi and Booboo who stared and her. She then said "shhh" and pointed outside, she went under a plastic sheet and sat still, Ranger Smith then came in and asked "Yogi have you seen Elle?" Yogi replied "No, but I saw someone go to the cliff" Ranger Smith then said "Thank you, guys, I just want Elle to know Rachel kissed me and I didn't like it and that I still love Elle with all my love" with that Ranger Smith went to the cliff. Elle but shuffled from under the plastic sheet and asked Yogi to help her up, he did so and she said she to find her dad she forgives him, and so she hopped away trying to get to the cliff.

Ranger Smith was walking to the cliff when he had suspicion that someone was following him and that it wasn't like Elle to go to the cliff, he turned around and someone screamed, it was Elle...Elle had been hopping leaning against trees making her way to the cliff and had tripped over a branch and had screamed as she fell. Ranger Smith ran to were the scream had come and saw Elle trying to get while wincing in pain "Elle" "Let me help you, don't move or your leg will hurt" with that he tried to help his daughter get up, who was moaning. Elle had looked up and saw her dad run to her and pick her up she winced in pain still as the fall had hurt, she then looked into her dads eyes and hugged him tight crying. Ranger Smith helped his daughter up and he looked into her eyes and she hugged him he then asked "Are you alright?" his daughter replied "Yeah, but my leg hurts a bit" Ranger Smith replied "It will after your fall, let's go home I'll carry you to the rangers station or wherever you left your crutch and you can then use that to walk home, ok? Elle then said "Yes dad, let's go home" then they both walked off home, daughter and father...

**NOTE: Ranger Smith and Rachel made up and were still good friends; Elle legs healed 3 weeks later and the plaster was taken off and she was back to her old self. **

**This is my first story so I want some ideas on what to write next, please review thanks :D**

**Sophie MacDonald**help his daughter get up.

saw Elle trying to get while wincing in pain "ranch and ahd screamed as she fell.d


End file.
